A Simple Picture Frame of Memory
by KyteAura
Summary: Staring at a simple framed picture of them together, Eriol recalls the last time they embraced so lovingly. Eriol x Tomoyo One-Shot


Dedication: Written especially for Eriol-kun's birthday. Inspiration didn't exactly strike, but baby, I struck back! This is also dedicated to DaNe and Rachie. I would never forget not to dedicate a piece of my work, my heart, to my two loveable sisters!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sun that was hiding behind a beautiful white cloud now glares it's rays upon the windows of Eriol Hiiragizawa's office. His dark black hair turned instant blue once the light found its place through the crystal clear glass.  
  
  
  
Eriol was on his executive chair scribbling his signature, getting all the paper on the top of his fairly neat desk, signed. He wanted to get his work done as soon as possible therefore paying no mind to the light that sneaked up from behind.  
  
  
  
Not long before the Sun came out of it's hiding spot, a reflection of a certain picture got the sapphire-eyed male's attention. He looked up from the endless paper work, and stared adoringly at the photo he set on his table. The light that had been reflecting from the simple frame had disappeared once Eriol came up from his crouching position from signing so Many signatures.  
  
  
  
His lips formed into a wistful smile.  
  
  
  
Like the frame itself, the picture inside the frame was also simple. The picture was of a slightly younger Eriol wrapping his arms around the younger Amethyst Goddess' waist. Tomoyo's arms were pulling his arms to make the embrace even tighter, and more secure. Their faces were mashed together and they both had those 100 watt smiles people often talk about, that was how happy they were.  
  
  
  
He gave a little sigh and laid back onto the expensive black leather chair. His thoughts drifted to the last time his arms were wrapped around hers like that. So lovingly, so beautifully, so perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Eriol ran towards her, his hair drenched from the short thunderstorm that had suddenly came and gone.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." He said, his voice slightly out of breath.  
  
  
  
Her figure turned around, facing him. She stared at him longingly, but made no effort to move.  
  
  
  
"Eriol-kun, I know I've said this a million times since I've told you, but I am truly sorry. This is of utter most importance and I have to be there, even if it means not being with you for awhile."  
  
  
  
"I understand it clearly, but still..." He could hear his own voice begging for the love of his life to stay by his side.  
  
  
  
Eriol noticed Tomoyo looking at the gate and then back at him with sadden eyes.  
  
  
  
"Eriol-kun..." She sounded as desperate as he did. Eriol could see her eyes mist-up and he knew that his strong Tomoyo was going to cry because of him.  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath to calm himself from doing the same thing. Before Tomoyo could say or do anything else his arms wrapped around her from behind, taking her by surprise. His heart was beating loudly and he knew that Tomoyo could feel it. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she wrapped her arms around her own body, holding his arms in the process. Eriol gentle kissed her on the cheek and the two smiled happily, not caring if anyone saw them.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said as his arms loosened around her and she pulled away slowly.  
  
  
  
The last thing Eriol saw was her entering the gate before he, turned around and walked towards his car.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol open his eyes, unaware that he had even closed them. 'Strange,' He thought 'it seemed like a lifetime ago.'  
  
  
  
"Why are you frowning like that?" a low voice whispered into his ears.  
  
  
  
Eriol felt his wife's weight on his lap and he looked into her gorgeous purple eyes that right now shine in curiosity to why her husband frowning like he had lost her for whatever reason.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, when did you come in?" Eriol asked. Usually he would have sensed her coming in, but it seems like some things slip with age.  
  
  
  
"A second or two ago. I knocked, but you didn't answer and I got worried." Tomoyo said as she took both of his arms and placed it around her waist and holding it tightly into place. "Eriol-kun, tell me, why were you so distracted?"  
  
  
  
He pulled her body closer to him and she took that as an advantage as she snuggled into him.  
  
  
  
"I was just remembering the last time I held you so contently like this." He mumbled sniffing her scent in.  
  
  
  
"That was only two hours ago Eriol-kun." Tomoyo giggled at his silly ways.  
  
  
  
"I know, but your birthday gift to me was to spend the whole day with me no matter what the circumstances were and are. If I had for some reason to go into the bathroom you were going to be in there with me. You cheated 2 hours out of the 24 hours you promised me and it crushed my poor 25 year-old heart." His deep voice said in an angry, but playful sound.  
  
  
  
She poked him hard on the chest.  
  
  
  
"I had to set things straight in the house to prepare the dinner party we are going to have for your birthday and here you are complaining to me because I was out of your sight for 2 measly hours?" And she felt his head nod up and down.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo laughed and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"You may be one heck of an idiot for loving me this much for this long. Yet I am so happy you are an idiot because of it! And since you have been so pouty-face about those 2 hours, I'll make it worth your while tonight after your birthday party and after we put our baby to sleep."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo didn't hear for a reply all she felt was his head nodding up and down rapidly and his arms around her waist tightened even more. That was all she needed to know and that was all she needed to feel was the birthday boy's arm around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-End- 


End file.
